


Love's Definition

by oiksaeri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Miya Osamu, Boys In Love, Crying, Cute, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Good, Happy Ending, High School, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, OsaSuna Week, SunaOsa Week (Haikyuu!!), Top Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiksaeri/pseuds/oiksaeri
Summary: A highschool journey of Osamu and Suna finding out the meaning of love— two times Osamu asked him for the definition, and one time where Suna answered without any hesitations.Sunaosa fluff.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Love's Definition

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prequel for my first one shot named attention!! but you can read this without reading attention <333

Colourful harmonies played in Suna's mind, never halting as he hummed, letting out various flavoured melodies under the sky painted black with scattered luminous starlings pasted on top— tapping his pen against his notebook in time with his tune as the chilly breeze carried the musical notes that reached a gray haired man's ears as he allowed his red jersey that barely hanged onto his shoulders aflare behind him, making him shiver as he felt the clammy air brush his exposed skin.

Seeing a cold ravenette outside of the Miya's residence made Osamu sigh, deciding to wrap his shoulders with the abandoned crimson jersey as he draped his arms around his neck, 

_“Hey.”_

He whispered; the familiar gravelly voice sent electricity down Suna's spine, tensing as he felt a warm breath ghost around his neck, meanwhile, the other took this opportunity to fix his unpleasant posture, left hand withdrawing to straighten his back, earning glares from Suna, “...What do you think you're doing?”

“You mean, _what are you doing?”_

To celebrate their victories against few volleyball teams, Atsumu decided to invite them to their home, wanting to taste his twin's delicacies with his peers as a second year in Inarizaki High— Suna realized the situation he was in, he must be out of his mind when he decided to continue writing a song outside of their home right after eating.

But he didn't even radiate a tiny bit of panic, face boring a placid look, “I'm writing a song…” he paused, diverting his gaze from Osamu, _“A love song.”_

“For real? Suna, you didn't write anything.” Osamu scoffed, glancing over his shoulder, seeing a blank page as he received an exasperated sigh from the other, “Because I can't think of anything.”

Osamu shifted his arms, wrapping it around his waist as he set his chin on top of his shoulder with his legs stretched out, making Suna's insides twist as the absence of light covered the crimson red dusting his cheeks, staring hardly at the vivid green grass where their shadows were casted upon, hoping Osamu wouldn't hear his accelerated heartbeats.

“Well, Love songs are supposed to be written for somebody, maybe if you had _someone.”_

The distance between their collided bodies were non-existent, however, Osamu's desires to tease the other were unfettered, intentionally brushing his soft lips against Suna's flushed skin as he spoke, making him quiver under his blazing touch, _“Why don't you just date someone?”_

Everything about Osamu Miya enraptured the ravenette— his astonishing words causing chaos in his chest, his voice coated in a tone no one could ever pull off, his warm touch that never failed to stir Suna's emotions as he cloud up his mind. Maybe, _just maybe_ , this was what love feels like.

With those thoughts, a straightforward answer escaped his lips, “Date me, then.”

Hearing such response resulted in Osamu dissolving into giggles, “That's stupid.” he commented, pulling his right arm from his waist to turn Suna's face, wanting to meet his grayish-yellow hues, _“...But alright.”_

For a moment, Suna's narrowed eyes scrutinized his well-structured features; he adored his silver locks that matched his coloured orbs where the scintillating points was reflected as he soaked in the striking details that mapped out his chiseled jawlines, causing the deep stark red to creep across the surface of his skin as beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead, _“Love is intense.”_

_“Is it?”_ Osamu retorted, before burying his face deep in the crook of Suna's neck, inhaling his familiar jasmine scent.

_This was the day Osamu asked me,_

“...What's your definition of love, Suna?”

_It got me thinking._

“Love is a powerful emotion, it must have a deep meaning.” Suna gazed at the glistening starlights hung above, releasing a sigh, “Love encompasses a range of strong and positive emotional and mental states, from the most sublime virtue or good habit, the deepest interpersonal affection and to the simplest pleasure.”

_“Fuck.”_ Osamu cursed without filter, slightly pulling away as his arms around his neck remained, biting his bottom lip, attempting to seal his titters as his eyes goggled at Suna, “Damn, you memorized that from wikipedia!”

_Osamu was right._

No amount of darkness managed to mask the roses sprouting on Suna's cheeks, melting Osamu's heart as he felt an urge to embrace him tighter— sinking his skin deeper into Suna's as he allowed the jasmine fragrance fill his nostrils to the brim, hearing the loud thumps coming from his chest that painted a smile on his face, “Then, we'll just have to find the meaning of love together, yeah?”

Suna hummed, placing his hand on top of Osamu's warm ones, sliding his slender fingers to fill the gaps as he held it tightly, _it fitted perfectly_ , causing a rush of sensation flow through his veins as his face rivaled the deep red colour of his jersey, leaning back, before placing his head on his lover's shoulders, “Your brother can see us anytime, maybe you should let go?”

Osamu chortled, planting a gentle kiss on his neck, _“I would never let go.”_

Osamu had always known the feelings Suna had for him, just like Suna knowing the meaning behind every grand gesture Osamu performed whenever they were alone— it was just that, no one tried to ask each other out, even though the stirring emotions, the surges of waves crawling across their body, and their heart pounding in euphoria were undeniable.

Their first kiss, first hug, every peculiar thing were something for the both of them to treasure, every one of those managed to fill their body with brimming ecstasy; it was exciting, fascinating, nothing was mundane— tailored to Suna's liking.

But of course, there was no such thing as perfect relationships, the pair _definitely_ didn't fit that description, especially when they reached their third year where Suna were having doubts about them— the rhapsodic feelings, the fascinating things, and the fleeting heartbeats were barely felt by the dark haired man, and it was hard to admit, but, _we are getting bland._

It wasn't like before where every morning was something to look forward to. _It wasn't the ‘love’ Suna knew._

“Hey Rin, something is bothering you, I know.”

Of course Osamu knew that— they wouldn't be in their _secret place_ located at the back of their school if nothing was wrong— silently sitting on the wooden bench as they basked in the warm rays of the dazzling sun; a sanguine morning that completely contrasted Suna's mood as he shrouded himself with worries and frustrations.

Suna's shaky hand clenched as he stared hardly at the scattered pebbles, “Were we always this… _plain?”_

_“What.”_

Osamu's eyes were narrowed slits, words from the other leaving his mouth hung open, observing how the man squeezed his eyes shut as he bit his lip out of fear— _fear of what?_ His voice came out trembling as his hand reached for his face, seeking for the familiar yellowish-gray hues, “Hey Rin, what do you mean…?”

After gathering enough courage to face the man— the first thing he saw was himself reflected on Osamu's _glistening_ silver orbs, along with the blooming terror, and dejection, seeing such a sight squeezed his weak heart as his throat thickened, trapping the words he wanted to say, staying silent for a long time.

“I… It– What's wrong with us 'Samu? It's not like before… It's not exciting, I barely feel those…” Suna's words came to a halt when he saw a single tear sliding down on Osamu's reddened cheeks as he heard his heavy breathing that ringed in Suna's ears— it felt suffocating, he never saw his lover cry, and he _never wanted_ to see him in such a state either.

_“Rin, am I that boring?”_

Osamu had a hunch about Suna's feelings, but he refused, _he refused_ to know that his most cherished person will think of their bond as something… _somber._ And letting out that short question was like allowing an arrow to shoot Osamu's heart, it was a fatal blow, and the glimmering droplets that were once begging to come out, now flowed like a river unrestrained.

Suna didn't know what to do. He wanted to speak, but, what should he say? What did he even expect from the conversation they shared? What did Suna want to happen? A lot of questions swarmed his mind as his heart tightened, knowing that he was the reason why Osamu's face was stained by despondency. A sight he doesn't like, _a sight he despised._

Suna drowned in his thoughts, not realizing how Osamu interlocked his fingers with his as the familiar pair of penetrating eyes bored through him, _“You want to break up with me… right?”_

Hearing that made Suna aggressively shake his head as the line of his eyebrows knitted, forming wrinkles on his forehead; his features curled up into a panicked expression as he repeatedly waved his hand in unison. _No, no, no._ If there was one thing Suna was sure about, it's that he wouldn't want to be separated with Osamu— as if this was the last moment before they part, he pleaded, _“Please don't…_ ”

And it really did feel like it was their last moment, _this was the day Osamu asked me again,_

“Hey Suna, what's your definition of love this time?”

_The day where I didn't give off any answer._

The lack of response made Osamu sigh as he inched closer, pressing his lips against his forehead gently, cupping his face with his heated hands as Suna felt the warm touch of his fingertips— how it moved, how it calmed him down; everything was engraved on his mind along with the cherry blossom aroma that made him feel safe every single time. _Was Suna ready to lose him?_

“Nothing is wrong with us, Rin, _but something's wrong with you._ You know why you can't write that song? It's because all this time, you've been wanting something that is unreal.”

_It was also that day, Osamu told me something I didn't get back then, and the last, meaningful sentence I remembered from that morning was,_

“ _Love isn't supposed to be intense,_ Suna.”

It took Suna days, weeks, and even, _months_ just to understand what Osamu meant. _Everyday,_ Suna wished that a certain silver haired man would greet him whenever he enter the dull place called school, missing the warmth he feels every time Osamu takes him in his arms— the little things that twists his insides; the way his hand moves up and down on his back just to take all his worries away as he bathes in praises he gives off, and the way he leaves gentle kisses on his skin.

_Everything about Osamu is comfortable._

Suna is currently at their rooftop. A place where he gathered his thoughts as his coloured gaze landed on the same man every single time, and today wasn't anything extraordinary— looking down all the tiny humans scattered on the school's ground, but only one person piqued his interest.

Near the gates, a gray haired man can be found, and Suna decided to stare at him for a little while, seeing his silver locks sweep across his features in time with the blow of the balmy breeze, giving spotlight to his eyes that glistened when the sunlight crossed its path as the corner of his lips curled upwards, revealing his pearly whites while talking to his twin— probably releasing banters as usual.

Suna thought he understood what Osamu meant, but he also needed to confirm, and to do that he must face him directly, _but how?_ Suna was just a confused eighteen year old boy who had always believed in the wrong meaning of love, and that belief caused him to lose someone he truly treasured.

Realizing that tightened his deserted heart that kept hoping for Osamu to come back in his arms again, feeling himself heavy as if moving was a tiring chore; he also lost the ability to fathom food— Osamu's absence had a huge impact on the ravenette, but still, he didn't had enough resolve to fix what has been broken.

Melancholy engulfed his atmosphere; he didn't notice how a tear managed to escape from the window of his soul that slid down on his cheek as his vision that was fixed on Osamu turned blurry, trembling hands clenching on his garment, gulping as if trying to swallow the pain in his thickened throat, but it was unsuccessful— he didn't realize how the anguish he had always prisoned in his figure kept blooming every second, and at this very moment, his heart was like a dam bursting open, releasing all the pain he once hidden.

Diamond dews stained his princely face as other tears continued to stream down on his cheeks, _and it didn't help when their gazes locked_ , taking Suna aback as he saw how Osamu's eyes goggled at him from afar, causing him to step backwards, not wanting to be seen in such a state as he buried his face deep in his arms resting above his knees, biting his bottom lip to seal his cries.

_Suna felt pathetic._

He couldn't help it, it was too much. He had no one to talk about what he's feeling– ah, for sure his friends would laugh at him, so he knew he had to endure the sufferings alone, feeling his heart thump in a rate of knots as his adam's apple bobbed while he felt his mouth dried up— he misses Osamu so much, _so much that it ended up hurting him._

And maybe that was the reason why the surge of warm energy crawling across his body was insanely familiar, feeling himself melt in a certain person's arms as a pink colour started to dust his tear stained cheeks, _a familiar warm embrace that filled the sinking pit inside himself,_ “…Osamu?”

The man stayed silent, instead, he let his slender fingers drown in the other's dark strands, gently combing through his hair that managed to return Suna's normal heartbeat and breathing as the latter draped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, wanting– _needing_ to feel his warmth once again, holding him tighter, _so close_ that made it seem like their fleshes were one, embracing Suna's desolated heart as he dampened his uniform with tears that fell. _I missed this._

Again, Osamu placed his other hand on Suna's back, slowly moving it up and down, silencing all the thoughts that once swarmed Suna's mind as he cut off all the heavy worries that dragged him down, _“Rin, I'm here.”_

The way his name rolled off Osamu's tongue made Suna flinch under his touch as he felt his breath against his heated up skin, slightly pushing him away to cup his face, before gazing deeply at his gentle silver hues, a sight he would never trade for anything— especially when he caught a glimpse of how his pinkish lips formed a barely-there smile, causing Suna to move his silver fringe away, creating more room for him to plant his kiss on.

As if all the problems between them vanished along the morning breeze, Suna inched closer, missing the feeling of his delicate lips brushing his skin as he pressed it against his forehead, and finally, he managed to push words out of his throat, uttering a short sentence, “Why are you here?”

Hearing the sudden question caused Osamu to dissolve into chortles, softening Suna's heart as if his titters were bandages healing its cracks. The former didn't say a word at first, wanting to erase all the dried tears that remained on the ravenette's face, planting soft kisses on his forehead, along the line of his nose, then on his pillowy cheeks— feeling the need to cover all the untouched areas, making it his, _claiming his Suna_ , making the latter close his eyes as he treasured the moment of being with Osamu, _his safe place_ who never failed to drown his heart in ecstasy.

And lastly, Osamu gently took his hand, taking a moment to admire his slender fingers before pulling it closer to his lips, pressing it against his skin as he looked up to Suna whose gaze never left the man, seeing various emotions in his silver hues. 

Last time, it was filled with dejection, but this time, Suna saw nothing but adoration he had for him, and that fact alone successfully coated his heart with jubilation, returning the other's sweet smile.

_“I said I would never let go, right?”_

As soon as Osamu finished his sentence, Suna confirmed it— he was finally sure about what his lover told him months ago. _Osamu never left him_ , there was no break-up, Osamu simply just waited for the other to understand what love is all about. 

And with those thoughts, Suna found himself laughing softly, causing the other's lips to form a grin whose corners almost reached the clouds, “Damn Rin, you're so dumb, do you get it now?”

_Osamu was always right._

Suna stretched his legs out, creating space for his lover to rest his head above his shoulder— just like what he did a year ago— wrapping his arms around the smaller figure, before planting a kiss on top of his head as his nose drew in the familiar cherry blossom scent, “I get it now.”

_Today, Osamu asked me again the same question,_

“Hey Rin, what's your definition of love now?”

Suna sighed blithely, _“It's you.”_

The ravenette's words caused Osamu's features to contort into a confused expression, lips parting, wanting to say something but was cut off by Suna, “I don't know how to describe it into words, but _whenever I think of love, I think of you_.”

“When did you become so cheesy?”

Maybe Suna would never tell him about the fact that his song's title is literally his lover's name— that'll be quite embarrassing, but Suna would always express his gratitude towards him, “Osamu… Thank you.” _for letting me know that love isn't always about the fleeting heartbeats._

Love isn't always about the excitement both parties feel, the surprises, the sudden sparks of electricity down their spine— it isn't anything like how movies and novels portray. And if Osamu was Suna's definition of love, then,

“You're right, love isn't supposed to be intense.” Suna interlocked his fingers with Osamu's, admiring how his hands fitted perfectly in his, before raising it to leave soft kisses,

_“Love is comfortable.”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> aND TADAA CHEESY SUNA IN MY FIC 'ATTENTION' WAS BORN!!


End file.
